U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,259 (Pratt) discloses a guard rail system fabricated from standard-sized components, preferably extruded, including balusters fastened to a lower rail and to an upper retainer at fixed intervals. The balusters are provided with central bores for receiving fasteners such as screws through predrilled holes in the upper retainer and lower rail. A hand rail is slip-fitted over the upper retainer in locking relation, to provide integrated guard rail sections. Guard rail sections so assembled are fastened to end posts, preferably using mounting brackets having a flanged arm which nests in grooves or recesses in the upper retainer and lower rail to provide a safe, secure and aesthetically appealing guard rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,766 (Curatolo) discloses a deck railing section comprising synthetic posts held spaced from one another by top and bottom rail members. Each of the rail members has a multiple piece construction including first and second interlocking synthetic rail pieces and a metallic reinforcing insert. The insert has holes at post attachment locations along the insert. Each post has screw ports to opposite ends of the post. Rail members are secured to the posts by threaded attachment members passing through the holes in the inserts and into the screw ports of the posts. The first rail pieces are trapped between the posts and the inserts. The second rail pieces lock onto the first rail pieces hiding the reinforcing inserts internally of the rail members.